rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
MTXX's Drag Race: Dragula 2
MTXX's Drag Race: Dragula 2 is the second Dragula season of the show MTXX's Drag Race made by Mmatthewmatixx. It consist of 12 contestants and 10 episodes. The winner of the season is Allura Thorne and the Queen Monstrosity of the season is Bloody Valentine. The winner will receive $100,000 and a crown found in Google Images. 'Contestants' 'Contestants' progress' 'Episodes' 'Episode 1: The Dark Web' * Mini Challenge: Do not blink for as long as you can. * Mini Challenge Winner: Diem Perpetua * Main Challenge: Make and showcase an outfit inspired by famous creepypasta monsters. * Runway Theme: Creepypasta Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Elenora Divine * Bottom 3: Candie Wick, Ella Llorona and P. H. Death * Extermination Challenge: Set yourself on fire. * Exterminated: Ella Llorona 'Episode 2: Scene of the Crime' * Mini Challenge: Draw/sketch a murderer's face as accurate as you can as if you are an interrogator. * Mini Challenge Winner: Allura Thorne * Main Challenge: Design a room and make it into a crime scene. * Runway Theme: Futuristic Destruction * Main Challenge Winner: Allura Thorne * Bottom 2: Candie Wick and Meir Doom * Extermination Challenge: Do not get caught by a squad of armed forces chasing you. * Exterminated: Candie Wick 'Episode 3: She-It' * Mini Challenge: Do your best mimic of Evah Destruction's Laughing Track performance. * Mini Challenge Winners: Quinn Desdemona and Victor Dementia * Main Challenge: As teams, make and star in a original horror movie. * Runway Theme: Clown Couture * Main Challenge Winner: P. H. Death * Bottom 2: Clarimonde Cutt vs Meir Doom * Extermination Challenge: Try not to be the most scared from clowns' jumpscares while making it out of a sewer. * Exterminated: Meir Doom 'Episode 4: Craziness Overload' * Main Challenge: Get interviewed by mental asylum doctors and unleash your inner craziness while answering questions. * Runway Theme: She-tzophrenia * Main Challenge Winner: Quinn Desdemona * Bottom 2: Bloody Valentine and Elenora Divine * Extermination Challenge: Get a tattoo of your greatest fear. * Exterminated: Bloody Valentine 'Episode 5: Murderous Melodies' * Guest Judge: Poppy * Mini Challenge: Do your most evil laugh with a sinister smile. * Mini Challenge Winner: Victor Dementia * Main Challenge: Write your own verse for Poppy's song X (MTXX Remix). * Runway Theme: DRAGgedy Doll Realness * Main Challenge Winners: Elenora Divine and Victor Dementia * Bottom 3: Allura Thorne, Clarimonde Cutt and Diem Perpetua * Extermination Challenge: Try not to fall asleep by Poppy's taunts. * Exterminated: Diem Perpetua 'Episode 6: Don't Suck' * Main Challenge: Design a vampire-themed outfit complete with reveals for a burlesque performance, and design a cape. * Runway Theme: Count Dragula * Main Challenge Winner: Omen Nyx * Bottom 2: Clarimonde Cutt and P. H. Death * Extermination Challenge: Consume a feast consisting of cow organs and cow’s blood. * Exterminated: Clarimonde Cutt 'Episode 7: Trick or Treat' * Main Challenge: Design and showcase a trampy trick or treat outfit with a jingle or chant to say when you ask for candy from the neighbors. * Runway Theme: Trampy Trick-or-Treater * Main Challenge Winner: Quinn Desdemona * Bottom 2: Allura Thorne and Elenora Thorne * Extermination Challenge: Eat all of the bad candy provided to you. * Exterminated: Elenora Divine 'Episode 8: Innocent Ghouls' * Mini Challenge: Pose in a photoshoot in a graveyard. * Mini Challenge Winner: Quinn Desdemona * Main Challenge: Design and showcase a pastel light-colored outfit that gives off cute and pretty vibes. * Runway Theme: Pastel Perfection * Main Challenge Winner: Allura Thorne * Bottom 2: P. H. Death and Quinn Desdemona * Extermination Challenge: Stay in a haunted room filled with dolls. * Exterminated: P. H. Death 'Episode 9: Face These Foes Off' * Mini Challenge: Lipsync Kim Petras' Massacre verses perfectly. * Mini Challenge Winner: Quinn Desdemona * Main Challenge: Go on 5 extermination challenges while showing your fierceness, scariness and endurance. * Runway Theme: Final Victim Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Allura Thorne * Exterminated: P. H. Death 'Episode 10: Finale' * 3-Way Extermination: Allura Thorne vs Quinn Desdemona vs Victor Dementia * Grand Extermination Challenge: Walk of Fear race. * Winner: Allura Thorne * Runners-Up: Quinn Desdemona and Victor Dementia * Queen Monstrosity: Bloody Valentine Category:Seasons Category:Mmatthewmatixx Category:MTXX's Drag Race Category:MTXX's Drag Race: Dragula 2